Verdad inducida
by Hikari Umino
Summary: No solo los niños y los ancianos dicen la verdad, también el uso de narcóticos se puede llevar a cabo. Kakashi quiere saber cuando es el cumpleaños de Iruka y se toma la molestia de buscar la información en la casa del Sensei cuando esté no está ... Lastima que Iruka descubre y logra hacerle confesar hasta lo que no esperaba que confiese. Iruka x kakashi fem


Una sensación de hormigueo en el estómago se apoderó de ella…

Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía pero no podía evitarlo. Kakashi estaba revisando la documentación de la casa de Iruka-sensei sin poder creerse que tenía una razón demasiado débil para estar invadiendo propiedad ajena. ¡Pero la necesidad de saber eso la estaba carcomiendo!

Ya estaban a 20 de mayo y nadie en la aldea se acercó al sensei a saludarlo. Había estado todos los días frente a la academia (escondida en un árbol, por supuesto) observando si alguno de los mocosos que Iruka tenía por alumnos se acercaba a darle una garabato y una felicitación de cumpleaños. ¡Pero no! Nada había sucedido aún.

Ella había confirmado en su interior tener sentimientos por Iruka, pero como no sabía con qué excusa acercarse a él, ideó un plan que incluía una felicitación de cumpleaños (como si no supiera que con solo acercarse a él y pedirle un tiempo para hablar alcanzaría) y fue la suerte que estuvo de su lado cuando los últimos días de marzo Teuchi le preguntaba a su hija si era en mayo o en junio el cumpleaños de Iruka-sensei y ella le respondió muy tranquila que era en mayo… Lamentablemente no dijo qué día y Kakashi era muy consciente de que la chica veía de manera lasciva a ese hombre (y no la culpaba por que ella misma lo veía así) y no tenía intenciones de preguntarle a una posible rival en el amor la fecha exacta ya que ésta podría decirle cualquier número y encima la idea que otra mujer estaba detrás del sensei podría hacer que ella misma apure el intento de conquista.

Intentó preguntarle a uno de los mocosos del aula de Iruka si lo sabían pero el insecto la miró con cara de no saber nada y se fue a preguntar a su maestro la fecha pero no volvió.

Kakashi había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para esconderse del pequeño y lamentó haber puesto en alerta al sensei.

Naruto estaba en su viaje con Jiraiya y era una pena porque de seguro el chico ya estaría hablando del cumpleaños de su sensei favorito y Kakashi sabría el día exacto. Sakura estaba entrenando con Tsunade y no la veía nunca, tenía entendido que la quinta la estaba entrenando en el arte de los venenos o cómo contrarrestar sus efectos y no se la veía por ningún lado.

Preguntar a sus compañeros jounin sólo los haría aventurarse a creer que estaba enamorada del sensei, entonces tratarían de darle porras y, aunque estuvieran en lo cierto (porque estaba locamente enamorada de Iruka), no quería vivir atormentada por todos para que se animara a pedirle una cita. Hablar con los chuunin cercanos a él solo haría que le indicarán que Kakashi-sensei andaba preguntando por su fecha de cumpleaños y lo más probable era que luego comenzaran a decir estupideces tales como "cuándo es la boda" o "hace cuánto están juntos" o "la tienes a tus pies" o mil estupideces más… O tal vez se lo comentarían e Iruka al escuchar esas cosas, afirmaría que jamás estaría con ella y escuchar eso sería peor que escuchar las burlas inmaduras de todos.

Bien… al parecer nada podía encontrar en los cajones cerca de la cama, ¡y tampoco nada en la oficina!

Era desesperante… solo había información de sus estudiantes, de su aptitud académica, de sus notas y cosas que a un espía le servirían muy bien, alguien que buscaba dañar a una persona a través de sus hijos tendría una gran oportunidad de éxito para recopilar información si entraba a la casa del sensei y se metiera directamente en el estudio.

Kakashi pensaba en eso mientras quiso abrir la puerta para irse por la ventana del dormitorio (que es por donde había entrado) pero aunque abrió la puerta no pudo atravesar el marco, ya que una especie de barrera se lo impedía. No estaba segura de dónde había salido la barrera ni en qué momento se activó sin que lo notara por lo que descubrió su Sharingan para buscar el sello que la liberaría antes de que apareciera el sensei. No encontró nada.

Ya nerviosa, decidió usar el jutsu de teletransportación directo a su casa y aunque formó los sellos y uso la cantidad de chakra correspondiente, nada pasó.

—Kakashi-sensei… ¿Por qué no se sienta conmigo a tomar una bebida?

Su corazón se paró de golpe al ver que el sensei estaba frente a ella. Sonriendo, tocó una parte de la barrera de la puerta para que le fuera posible avanzar e ir a la cocina junto al divertido maestro. Kakashi avanzó, tratando de parecer digna pero al atravesar el marco de la puerta volvió a intentar teletransportarse: solo logró el mismo resultado que en el intento anterior

—La casa se sella automáticamente una vez que un intruso la atraviesa. Llegaste al estudio sólo por qué te lo permití…

Se acercó un poco más a ella y le ofreció una taza que parecía tener café. Olía maravilloso.

—No sentí cuando se activó el sello de la barrera —le dijo la mujer mientras olía la taza, indiferente de la mirada de Iruka.

—Estamos en una aldea escondida, tenía que dejar una barrera lo suficientemente sofisticada como para que ni un Hyuga la hubiera sentido activarse —le sonrió mientras tomaba de su propia taza.

Al parecer lo que él le había elegido se trataba de un capuchino con mousse de chocolate y avellanas… y aunque Kakashi nunca fue amante de lo dulce, tomó casi todo el contenido para poder enfrentar a este Iruka totalmente relajado.

No parecía molesto por la intromisión a su casa (o al menos no lo demostraba), tampoco parecía estar apurado por presionarla para que hablase, tal vez porque sabía que la tenía prisionera (aunque la idea de ser su prisionera le gustaba).

—Iruka-sensei, lamento mucho haberme metido en tu casa —declaró ruborizada, sentía que debía buscar una muy buena explicación pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

Los ojos chocolate la miraban divertido y ella creía que se podría perder en ellos… lamentablemente debía buscar una excusa, y una idea de buscar una fotografía de Naruto le estaba llegando a la cabeza, sería buena excusa ya que ella podría decir que lo extrañaba y pensó que él tendría una foto del rubio… Sólo esperaba que no preguntara por qué no tomó alguna de las del living (aunque le diría que esperaba que no notara la ausencia) o por qué no se conformaba con la foto del equipo siete (aunque podría decirle que deseaba una donde esté solo Naruto). ¡También esperaba que no lo viera como si quisiera usarla para algo pervertido! Muchas ideas rondaban en su cabeza. Ella es considerada un genio después de todo.

— ¿Por qué entró en mi casa Kakashi-an? —preguntó tranquilo Iruka.

—Quería un documento que me diera su fecha de nacimiento —admitió sin poder creerse que le estaba confesando lo que no deseaba confesar.

— ¿Y para qué quieres mi fecha nacimiento? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—Quería saber qué día cumplias años para poder darte mis felicitaciones —confesó nuevamente si poder creerse que le respondía con tanta facilidad.

—Oh… eres muy amable Kakashi-san, pero pudiste habérmelo preguntado directamente —aseguró, de una manera tan suave que Kakashi se sonrojó. Le gustaba ese tono tan tranquilo, quería comérselo en ese momento—. ¿Te daba vergüenza preguntarme? —le dijo con algo de diversión en su tono.

—Sí, no quería que preguntaras por qué precisamente si yo te preguntaba por tu cumpleaños —volvió a admitir y se tomó el resto del contenido de su taza y se sentó frente a Iruka (ya que no tenía nada que perder).

—No tiene nada de malo, aunque admito que sí me hubiera preguntado por qué tú estarías interesada en mi cumpleaños, después de todo siempre pensé que había pasado desapercibido para tí.

—No es así, al contrario: fui yo la que siempre creyó que jamás te interesaría si quiera hablar conmigo…

—Bueno… estás equivocada —ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Iruka volvió al interrogatorio—. ¿Y qué hiciste antes de llegar al extremo de revisar mi casa?

—Le pregunté a uno de tus alumnos, he estado esperando que alguien te saludé por la calle ya que solo se que cumples este mismo mes y…

Iruka la interrumpió y la miraba algo serio.

—Sé que estuviste vigilando mis alrededores, realmente creía que estabas en alguna misión de vigilancia, ya sabes algún alumno que necesita ser vigilado, ha pasado antes pero todavía no puedo creer que sea por eso… ¿Cómo supiste que era en mayo?

—Lo mencionaron en Ichiraku —le dijo algo molesta por qué no entendía por qué Iruka no creía que todo hubiera sido por saber su fecha de cumpleaños. ¡Para ella era importante!

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a Teuchi-san o a Ayame-chan?

Kakashi enrojeció ante la mención de la chica y en un tono irónico le confesó:

—Oh, sí… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió preguntarle a Ayame-chan la fecha de tu cumpleaños? —Iruka pestañeo varias veces al escuchar la ironía y sobre todo el tono medio venenoso al mencionar a la hija de Teuchi.

— ¿Por qué no? Teuchi te lo hubiera dicho, Ayame también… ¿O tienes algún problema con Ayame-chan?

Kakashi lo miró furiosa.

—A ella le gustas —declaró.

— ¿ Y eso te causa celos…? ¿Acoso te gusto también? —le preguntó acercándose un poco a ella tratando de ocultar su diversión al mirarla.

—Si… me gustas…—le dijo con sinceridad, ¡y se comenzó a preguntar por qué diablos seguía respondiendo honestamente cada pregunta!.

Iruka cambió su postura y se puso serio. Se notaba en su mirada que estaba asimilando eso y un sonrojo se extendió por su cicatriz haciendo que la mujer frente a él se preguntara qué le estaba pasando.

— ¿Te gusto? —preguntó suavemente y algo incrédulo.

—Más que eso… estoy enamorada de ti y ni siquiera sé por qué te lo estoy diciendo —le dijo exasperada y abochornada. Notó como Iruka miraba la taza vacía y de pronto se dió cuenta de la realidad… — ¿Qué le pusiste a la bebida?"

—Tiopentato de sodio— le dijo, sin ningún tipo de tono divertido.

Frente a ella, Kakashi vió a un ninja que en verdad había estado preparando para esta interrupción en su hogar, y se estaba replanteando todo lo que había dicho y hecho, lo había subestimado y ese fue su error.

—Yo lo conozco más como pentotal sódico pero conozco bien su aroma…

—Por supuesto que lo conoces, sabía que era algo complicado que no lo detectes… pero un capuchino, con mousse de avellanas, crema y endulzado con miel… ¿Cuándo me viste tomar eso? Si te hubieras parado a analizar su contenido tal vez lo hubieses detectado, pero por tu nerviosismo te lo tomaste de inmediato.

— ¿Y ahora qué harás, Iruka sensei?

—La puerta está abierta… puedes irte tranquila, no te lo impediré y aunque quisiera hacerlo dudo mucho que pueda contra ti…

Kakashi quedó perpleja, esto si duda era una habilidad que había sido explotada por Iruka. Estaba impresionada (aunque se sentía algo humillada) y se encontró más prendada al sensei que antes. Se acercó cautelosa a la puerta sólo para escuchar un:

"Espero el 26 con ansias, solo para recibir tu saludo".

Ella sonrió y se marchó.

Al día siguiente fue asignada a una misión de rescate y cómo siempre fue precisa y letal. Kakashi del Sharingan, la copy nin mortífera. Rescató a la hija de un comerciante de una red de trata de personas y también se encargó de liberar a otras chicas que habían sido secuestradas.

Lamentablemente la vuelta fue lenta ya que venía con quince mujeres debilitadas y con cero experiencia ninja.

Al llegar al 24 supo que aún tenía tres días de vuelta y que no llegaría a tiempo al cumpleaños de Iruka por lo que envió a Pakkun a buscar una comitiva de rescate para tantas chicas. Los días de lento caminar había estado pensando demasiado en Iruka. Se preguntó qué significó el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de él… eso no la dejaba dormir.

Quería respuestas.

El apoyo llegó rápido esa misma tarde. Un grupo de seis ninjas, entre ellos dos ninja médicos, y le aseguraron que su misión estaba completa y que si lo deseaba podía adelantarlos. Kakashi no lo pensó dos veces y utilizó su velocidad para llegar rápido.

El 25 en la tarde estaba cruzando las puertas de Konoha y se dirigió a la torre a presentar su informe. Una vez hecho eso, Tsunade le dio tres días libres y ella se dirigió a su casa de inmediato.

Esa misma noche estaba dispuesta a ir a la puerta de Iruka-sensei y darle sus felicitaciones.

Había comprado unos bombones que se veían deliciosos y les agregó un ingrediente extra… aunque dudo si ponerlo en todos los bombones. Al final, prefirió no arriesgarse y todos tuvieron un toque de ello. Luego al ver la hora decidió dormir un rato así estar más descansada. Puso su alarma mental en tres horas y su cuerpo se relajó por completo. Fueron dos horas y media las que durmió, pero eran suficientes.

Se bañó y se aseguró de sacar todo bello extra de su cuerpo (agradeciendo internamente que no hubiera pasado nada el otro día ya que parecía el bosque de Konoha lo que tenía) y luego se vistió como siempre ya que no sabía con qué clase de atuendo le gustaría verla Iruka, por lo que trato de ser básica… porque sabía que esa noche todas sus fantasías serían cumplidas y podría estar con Iruka.

Su regalo estaba envuelto y lo tomo tranquila.

Camino sin prisa por las calles de Konoha, viendo como muchos shinobi a esa hora iba a algún bar o alguna discoteca. Dudó por un momento que Iruka hubiera asististido junto a sus amigos a alguna… Era posible, ya que al ser viernes por la noche podría haber organizado la previa, y durante la noche celebrar las primeras horas del 26. Era una posibilidad remota pero debía tenerla en cuenta.

A las doce en punto estuvo en la entrada de la casa de Iruka. Podía sentir la firma de chakra dentro de la misma y se alivio al sentirlo adentro. Tocó a la puerta y se puso ansiosa. Iruka parecía estar durmiendo… ¿Por qué no atendía? Volvió a tocar más fuerte que la primera vez y pudo sentir movimiento en el interior. Iruka salió con el cabello suelto y parecía recién levantado de la cama. Sólo tenía una camiseta corta y un pantalón de chándal con el que se había acostado y francamente se veía delicioso a los ojos de la mujer.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei? —Iruka la miró extrañado y algo somnoliento, pero logró sonreírle—. No te esperaba hasta mañana—reconoció.

Kakashi lo miró divertida y le sonrió, la única manera que tuvo Iruka de reconocer que estaba sonriendo era la "u" invertida en su único ojo visible.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Iruka-sensei —le extendió el paquete que contenía su regalo e Iruka lo tomó agradecido.

—Muchísimas gracias, no hacía falta que compres nada… —le dijo y la invitó a pasar. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos.

Iruka depósito su regalo en la mesa y Kakashi lo miro.

— ¿No lo abrirás?

Iruka se estaba levantando el cabello cuando le habló.

—Claro, dame un segundo.

A Kakashi le gustaba ver los brazos desnudos de Iruka, se veía bien y podía admitir que el uniforme táctico no le hace justicia. Iruka se veía increíble con su sonrisa plantada en la cara al ver los bombones. De inmediato comió uno y se vió que lo disfrutó.

Kakashi sonreía interiormente.

—Gracias, Kakashi… aunque no te esperaba a esta hora…—le dijo rascándose la nuca.

—Bueno, oficialmente ya es 26 de mayo, y quería ser la primera en saludarte…

—Bueno, gracias… ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Kakashi pareció dudar.

—No lo sé… ¿Me drogaras de nuevo?

Iruka enrojeció y río nervioso.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!... Aquello fue porque sabía que me mentirías cuando te preguntara por qué estabas revisando mis cosas…

—Oh, claro. Entonces acepto lo que me invites.

"Por ahora todo va bien", pensó Kakashi.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de Iruka y aunque veía que el sensei estaba preparando té y no ofreciéndole alcohol, no dijo nada. Su deseo interior era el estar con Iruka, hacía mucho tiempo soñaba con eso, pero también estaba ansiosa por saber qué deseaba él. Iruka le dió un té que olía de maravilla y se sentó frente a ella. No sabía qué decir o de qué manera comportarse. Comió otro bombón y le ofreció uno a ella… por supuesto ella esperaba eso así que para evitar dudas decidió comer uno.

— ¿Tenías algún plan para hoy? —pregunto Kakashi muy tranquila.

Iruka bebió su té y le contestó simplemente que no.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —cuestionó al verlo inquieto.

—Si, lo estoy… realmente no te esperaba a mitad de la noche, ni siquiera te esperaba temprano en la mañana —le sonrió al decirlo. Por supuesto que ella trató de no ofenderse ante eso, ya que sabía que tenía cierta reputación respecto al tema pero, como decía el dicho: ¡hazte a la fama y échate a dormir!

— ¿Te pongo nervioso?... ¿Te incomoda saber que estoy enamorada de ti? —preguntó, tratando el tema como algo indiferente.

—No me incomoda —contestó rápido y más nervioso. Iruka observó la taza y luego la caja de bombones y antes de que él pudiera cuestionar nada, ella preguntó:

— ¿Tu sientes algo por mi?

Iruka la miró perplejo, con el rostro enrojeció. Tragó duro.

—Te amo —declaró sin titubeos.

Kakashi sintió que se derretía ante esa declaración y agradeció estar sentada, de lo contrario el temblor en sus piernas hubiera hecho que cayera.

— ¿En serio? —Iruka se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar algo en sus armarios mientras declaraba:

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué mentiría?… Después de todo me diste tiopentato de sodio, ¿verdad?

—Si… —declaró divertida.

Iruka estaba pensando a mil por hora, sabía en su interior que no tenía el antídoto (lo había utilizado en una misión reciente donde tuvo que sacarle declaración a alguien y se había visto obligado a beber de la misma taza), pero trataba de buscar si por esas cosas de la vida tenía otra cápsula por ahí…

—No sólo los niños y los ebrios dicen la verdad: a veces el uso de narcóticos también puede ayudar a hacerlo, ¿no, sensei?

Iruka la miró y Kakashi sintió como si un animal estuviera viendo a su presa.

— ¿Hace cuánto tu sientes algo por mí? —le preguntó él… ella simplemente enrojeció aún más de lo que él mismo había enrojecido y agradeció tener su máscara puesta.

—Siempre que quería ver cómo estaba el hijo de mi sensei me acercaba y tú estabas ahí… recuerdo que tuvimos una misión donde fallamos y tú te sentías culpable por qué no pudiste pelear contra un niño…

— ¿Tú eras el ANBU asignado?

—Si, era yo… luego de eso quisiste ser maestro y cuando lo lograste recuerdo que no querías enseñarle a Naruto, se que hablamos y cambiaste de parecer.

—Si… entendí que Naruto no tenía la culpa de tener al zorro en su interior, entendí que gracias a eso es que la aldea sobrevivió, entendí que había sido un estúpido al echarle la culpa al niño y entendí que desde ese día lo protegería con mi vida.

—Bueno, después de esa charla me sentí atraída por ti… aunque admito que solo fue algo físico —Iruka se sentó rindiéndose, y le prestó más atención—. Luego, de a poco, comencé a pensar más y más en ti y sin querer un día me di cuenta que seguía ejecutando misiones para la aldea con la idea de volver y saber que tu estabas bien…

Iruka tragó con dificultad y comenzó a reír. Kakashi vio molesta como él negaba con la cabeza y luego de calmarse seguía sonriendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?" —preguntó, irritada. ¿Acaso Iruka no veía que ella estaba abriendo su corazón?

—Somos un par de idiotas…

— ¿Qué?

—Ese mismo día yo también me sentí atraído por ti… pero siempre supe o deduje que eras alguien inalcanzable —Kakashi iba a negar eso pero Iruka le cortó su interrupción con la señal de alto en su mano.

—Tú eres jounin, y yo solo un chuunin de escritorio a la vista de todos aunque pocos saben que me dedico a ayudar a Ibiki en los interrogatorios y también suelo hacer misiones de rescate de información. Sólo soy un maestro de academia, y pongo mi corazón en ello porque trato de que los futuros shinobi tengan cada vez más preparación antes de graduarse y trato de que suban de a poco la edad para comenzar en la academia: porque los ninja son necesarios pero el que una persona disfrute al menos un año más de su infancia también es necesario. Por lo general los clanes comienzan a entrenar a sus hijos desde nacidos y yo no veo el apuro en que comiencen a perder su vida… me dedico de lleno a la tarea de maestro pero a pocos le parece algo que sea tomado en cuenta como ser parte de los shinobi activos. La verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a que me menosprecien y no me importa, mientras mi trabajo esté hecho soy feliz, pero sé que eso no te impresionará jamás por lo que nunca intenté decirte nada.

—Iruka, siempre pensé que tú eras un miembro muy importante de esta comunidad. He visto cómo avanzaron tus alumnos y me parece increíble que lograras que Naruto sea una buena persona. Quién sabe qué clase de sujeto sería si tú no lo hubieses tomado bajo tu cuidado. Yo siempre te valore mucho y... dijiste que me amabas… —le mencionó emocionada, quería saber cómo es que había llegado a amarla. Eso era muy serio.

—Sí, eso dije, dije que te amo y es la verdad. Yo… siempre me sentí atraído por ti, me daba risa lo poderosa que eres en el campo de batalla pero lo terrible que eres a la hora de escribir un informe. Siempre llegas tarde a todos lados pero jamás te ví llegar tarde a una reunión importante. Me agrada cuando te muestras en la calle leyendo esa pornografía que llevas por qué se nota que te divierte alejar a la gente de esta manera, me llama la atención el que lleves una máscara y a la vez me gusta verte aunque la lleves, es parte de ti… Tu cabello parece desafiar a la gravedad y eso también me gusta, me llama la atención que no explotes tu lado femenino pero no me importa porque tú eres tú y tu manera de ser o de vestir no cambia lo grandiosa que eres… No me había dado cuenta que seguía enamorado de ti hasta que se te fue asignado el equipo siete —hizo una breve pausa—.Hemos tenido una discusión por eso pero luego ví que tenías razón en cuanto a su capacidad y también ví que intentaste ser un modelo a seguir para Sasuke y me alegró saber que buscabas darle un cambio a su pensamiento.

—Aunque no funcionó.

—Si… no funcionó, pero muchos intentamos hacerle notar que sería siempre querido en esta aldea, lastima que decidió hacer otra cosa con su vida… —Kakashi estaba ansiosa por seguir escuchando a Iruka, le gustaba su voz—. Te ame con el corazón y la vida por haber traído a tiempo a Naruto, nunca te lo agradecí y lo hago ahora —Iruka se levantó y le dió una inclinación de agradecimiento—. Gracias por traer de vuelta a Naruto.

Kakashi asintió y su cuerpo se sentía raro por eso, había algo visceral que hacía que el ver a Iruka tan sincero con ella se sintiera extraño.

—No he dejado de amarte ni de pensar en ti, pero también siempre supe que, o al menos estaba seguro de que no era un sentimiento compartido y ahora veo que estaba equivocado…

—Somos unos estúpidos que perdimos el tiempo.

Iruka río con simpatía y se acercó a ella.

—Sí, lo somos —le extendió la mano nervioso.

Kakashi tenía el corazón a mil por hora en ese momento y decidió tomarla. Iruka logró que se levantará de la silla y se arriesgó a abrazarla. Sus manos rodearon su cintura y su cabeza descansó en el cuello de Kakashi. Ella era unos centímetros más alta que Iruka y la diferencia se notaba en ese abrazo, Kakashi estaba sosteniendo sus hombros y acariciaba la coleta de Iruka.

— ¿Qué esperabas conseguir esta noche, Kakashi?

La mujer tembló ante el sonido de la voz del sensei en su cuello. El deseo recorrió su ser y la sinceridad salió sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Quería hacer el amor contigo, Ruka-kun.

El apodo divirtió un poco a Iruka y la confesión logró que su cuerpo reaccionara. ¿Cómo evitar sentirse duro cuando tenía en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y está le decía eso?

—No creo que sea buena idea, sabes… el tiopentato de sodio tiene una duración de ocho horas, y no sé qué dosis pusiste en esos bombones…

—La acostumbrada… ¿Y por qué no? Sería divertido, ambos sabríamos guiar al otro sin restricciones.

Iruka la miró asombrado, en verdad sonaba divertido pero no muy romántico para la primera vez…

—Además, te digo que quiero ser tu pareja, tu novia… quiero ser tuya, y no quiero seguir desperdiciando el tiempo.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunto incrédulo Iruka. En ningún momento se habían separado y en un impulso primario Iruka la apretó más hacia él, ella pudo sentir la firmeza debajo del pantalón y se sintió satisfecha—. ¡Quiero besarte! —le confesó Iruka mirándola al único ojo disponible.

Ella bajó la máscara enseñando su secreto y acercándose a él. Sus labios se rozaron apenas pero el deseo estaba a flor de piel. Iruka seguía sosteniendo la cintura de Kakashi con una mano y con la otra acarició el cuello cubierto por la tela. La carne de la mujer era inalcanzable con el chaleco puesto y con la máscara en el cuello, pero la sensación de tenerla así era plena y llena de expectativa. Deseaba bajar el cierre del chaleco pero luchaba con todo su ser ante ese impulso. No quería parecer desesperado. Su lucha interna era demasiado similar a la que tenía la propia Kakashi aunque ella ya había confesado que deseaba hacerlo y que la idea de seguir adelante aún con los efectos narcóticos parecía divertida, tenía miedo.

No de hacer el amor con Iruka. Ella temía no ser lo suficiente para ese hombre. Aunque le confesara amor ella era consciente de que el hombre que la apretaba contra sí mismo era lo más parecido a un pecado andante. Su cuerpo no estaba abandonado como la mayoría de las personas creían, ella había visto sus brazos y sabía que esa tonificación no se hacía solo por estar sentado.

Al observar a Iruka durante casi veinte días había logrado ver que cada vez que Iruka entrena a los niños se encargaba de hacer demostraciones y todo el tiempo estaba en movimiento. Incluso lo vio en los campos de entrenamiento junto a Kotetsu e Izumo y también lo vio entrenar a la par de Genma. Notó como varias veces se fue en misiones durante la noche y al día siguiente se lo veía dando clases como si la falta de sueño no lo afectará. Iruka era un ninja activo como casi todos en la aldea y ella podía sentir sus muslos firmes y la idea de probar la fuerza que utilizará Iruka con sus piernas le estremecía el cuerpo.

Se sintió osada cuando la lengua de Iruka se junto con la suya, por qué sus besos eran adictivos y la suavidad se estaba esfumando, por lo que sus manos abandonaron los hombros y se aventuraron hacia el abdomen del sensei. Se sentía firme y podía dibujar con las llemas de los dedos cada músculo sobresaliente que tenía a su alcance.

Ella misma se quitó el chaleco cuando Iruka soltó sus labios y se dedicó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. No pudo resistir exhalar con fuerza al sentir la lengua recorrerla. Iruka se atrevió a apretar las caderas como una promesa de lo que no soltaría después y una mano exploradora acarició el vientre y subió hasta uno de los pechos. Kakashi gimió y se apretó más contra él.

Volvieron a besarse con más necesidad que antes. Iruka no paraba de hacerla sentir a gusto y ella no paraba de provocarlo para que él se sintiera más atrevido. Finalmente lo logró e Iruka apretó con ambas manos el redondeado trasero de la mujer y ella se dejó alzar por este. Las piernas se enroscaron en las caderas del sensei y Kakashi no paró de besar el cuello cuando esté la llevó a la habitación. Habían tratado de no hablar para evitar decirse algo incómodo, pero fue inevitable una vez que Iruka la acostó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella.

— ¿Estás segura? —la miró y ella vio el deseo en esos ojos chocolate.

Asintió.

—Jamás he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida —le aseguró y se quitó la camiseta dejando a la vista sus pechos cubiertos solo por su brasier.

Iruka quedo en blanco y Kakashi creyó que el tamaño no era de su agrado pero el sensei susurró:

—Siempre quise hacerte esto —mordió suavemente la carne atravez de la tela, provocando que ella comenzará a gemir

La tela fue quitada y sus pechos fueron aún más tratados. Iruka los besaba y lamía mientras comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo y a desabrochar su pantalón. Cuando finalmente lo logró se levantó y se los quitó junto al calzado y a las bragas. También se quitó él su ropa para que ella no se sintiera expuesta ante él si seguía vestido.

—Iruka… ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó viendo que el no paraba de mirarla.

—Voy a probarte cariño, eso es lo que haré —Kakashi se sintió sonrojar ante la palabra cariño, pero no pudo contestar nada por qué una lengua comenzó a probar su intimidad—. Estás tan mojada que quiero probar todos tus jugos —le dijo y Kakashi se tapó la boca para no gritar de éxtasis ante eso.

Iruka fue grandioso, y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su interior mientras su boca succionaba y lamía su clítoris haciendo que ella acabará. Kakashi disfruto eso y suplico por más;

—Iruka por favor, entra en mí.

Iruka no pudo entrar así, la miró y sonrió.

—No durare mucho y temo decepcionarte —le admitió y Kakashi comprendió. Ella se levantó y para deleite de Iruka comenzó a lamer su masculinidad.

Iruka gimió en sorpresa pero la dejo actuar, susurrando un "si", "así está bien" y hasta un "más rápido". Tenía la mejor vista del mundo. Su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de Kakashi y él no paraba de acariciar su cabello y de observar lo mucho que ella deseaba complacerlo. Kakashi tarareaba de placer al tener el falo en su boca y lo lamía y chupaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando Iruka acabó era tanto lo que soltó que ella no pudo tragar todo y parte de eso le salpicó la cara, dejándole al sensei una imagen única y tal vez irrepetible.

—Lo siento Kakashi, fuiste maravillosa y no pude evitarlo —ella sonrió mientras usaba una camiseta del Sensei para limpiarse humedeciendo la tela con un pequeño jutsu.

—No importa Iruka, es lo que yo quería…

Iruka se inclinó ante ella y la beso, pero aunque quiso ser tierno fue muy fogoso.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Kakashi? —le habló al oído mientras sostenía su cabeza con suavidad y una mano acariciando su clavícula.

—Quiero que me cojas hasta que solo grite tu nombre.

No hubo más que decir y ambos se dedicaron a continuar con placer y empeño lo que el otro quería. Iruka siguió el ritmo que ella le pedía y disfruto lograr que alcanzará el clímax nuevamente y disfruto sentir la humedad en su interior producto del orgasmo vivido de la mujer. El quería continuar pero sabía que no podía acabar en ella pues habría un riesgo que no estaban dispuestos a correr por ahora.

Kakashi estaba disfrutando los últimos espasmos que el coito le daba mientras recibía besos suaves en su cuello, oreja y mejilla cuando escucho a Iruka decir con un anhelo inmenso:

—No te lo tomes a mal… quiero acabar en ti pero quiero cogerte por el culo.

El movimiento de caderas de Iruka hizo que la cordura de kakashi le recordará que él no le estaba mintiendo.

—Iruka… no sabía que te gustara ser tan osado la primera vez…

Iruka volvió a embestir con fuerza sosteniendo los brazos de Kakashi y una especie de aullido la estremeció.

—No lo soy… pero a menos que me dejes hacerlo voy a llenarte de mi esencia y tendrás un futuro Umino en ti… —Kakashi no supo qué pensar—. Además tú regalo de cumpleaños no fue muy agradable… y me lo quiero cobrar con creces —le dijo volviendo a embestir y apretando sus nalgas.

Tal vez fue la osadía o el deseo, no sabía exactamente qué fue, pero Kakashi había terminado cediendo ante la petición de Iruka y ahora disfrutaba esa preparación específica a la que Iruka la estaba sometiendo.

La primera duda de Kakashi había sido el por qué y cuando esté se comportó de manera tan natural para prepararla, su siguiente pregunta fue si alguna vez lo había hecho con un hombre. Iruka río y le respondió ambas, a la primera era por qué deseaba probar todo de ella y la segunda respuesta fue afirmativa… seguida de una similar para ella. Claro que Kakashi también le contestó con un sí. Ambos habían probado de todo en la vida y esa conversación lejos de hacerla sentir enojada o celosa le dió la llave para un futuro lleno de posibilidades.

Iruka le hablaba con promesas placenteras cuando decidió comenzar y ella sintió que su cuerpo se tenso con la intromisión en el lado incorrecto, pero a la vez estaba decidida a seguir y aunque juró que al principio le pareció incómodo, Iruka la hizo relajarse. Él estaba con la mejor vista del mundo, viendo como entraba y salía del interior de Kakashi y ella tenía las rodillas y los codos sujetos a la cama. Ya no estaba gimiendo: prácticamente gritaba el nombre de Iruka sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban. Iruka acariciaba su clítoris para mayor placer y logró que el orgasmo le nublara la vista. Kakashi se convulsionó disfrutando nuevos espasmos e Iruka finalmente se derramó en su interior con un grito ahogado.

Luego de haber sido víctima de la fuerza y la pasión de Iruka, Kakashi fue testigo de lo dulce y amoroso que podía ser. Llenó la bañera y la ayudó a ir al baño para poder asearse y también la ayudó ahí. Fue muy cariñoso cuando la beso mientras la secaba y luego la llevó a la cama (a la cual previamente le había cambiado las sábanas) y se acostó junto a ella.

— ¿Cuántos años cumples? —le preguntó la copi nin al darse cuenta de que no sabía su edad y aunque a Iruka le pareció divertido le contestó serio

— ¡¿Eres mi novia y no sabes mi edad?! ¿Tan poco averiguaste de mi después de haberme seguido tanto tiempo?

Kakashi se apretó contra él.

—Sí… Lo siento. ¿Tú sabes mi edad?

—Tienes 29…

—Por supuesto que sabes mi edad, estás en la oficina de misiones, probablemente sabes la edad y tipo de sangre de todos los ninjas activos de la aldea… incluso su número de calzado.

Iruka sonrió sabiendo que eso era probable, pero decidió ser amable con ella y responder:

—26, no lo olvides —ella sonrió y se relajó aún más, ya deseaba dormir un poco.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Iruka.

Susurró ella antes de caer rendida al sueño. Estaba demasiado satisfecha con todo. Tenía al hombre de sus sueños, se sentía plena y estaba en brazos de Iruka. Él le besó el cuello.

—Gracias cariño… descansa ahora.

Iruka se sentía igual: feliz y pleno.


End file.
